What's wrong with Bates?
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Norman comes home and discovers that Bradley has a thing for Dylan. How will he handle it, especially now since his heart has been broken? Disclaimer: I don't own the Bates Motel characters. They belong to their creators and A&E.


What's wrong with Bates?

Written by: Dreamchaser2013

Summary: Norman comes home and discovers that Bradley has a thing for Dylan. How will he hand it especially now since his heart was broken ever since Bradley turned him down?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the creators of the series and to A&E.

Story Setting: This story of mine takes place sometime after Season 1 just as Bradley is getting closer to Dylan.

Norman Bates was your normal average High School kid. He was a good guy, made nice graded and a true teacher's pet. His mom Norma Bates was the world's greatest cook. His older brother Dylan had temporarily moved in back with them. Everything was going great lately except for his broken heart. The girl he'd been crushing on ever since they moved here had turned him down. Well, that was to be expected; Norman thought to himself. She already had a boyfriend. But still, it didn't help his hurt feelings one bit.

So Norman tried to hide his true feelings at School. It hurted him to see her down the hall and pretend to smile at her when everything was not okay. He wanted her to be his girl. He also wanted to walk the hall with her. To hold her hand and help her get over losing her Dad. But he could only watch her from a safe distance away and pretend to be her friend even though he was still upset at her over their last conversation. On his way back home, Norman thought about his mother. The Motel business was not doing so great. Sure they had customers here and there; but not a whole lot of business. He often wondered how they were making it. Course, they had their Dad's Life Insurance, and his retirement checks still came in.

Norman knew they would be okay once everyone heard about Bates Motel. But he also worried that Keith Summers and Zach Shelby's death would ultimately hurt their business. His mother had gone through a lot during those deaths. Zach had been a corrupted police officer and he'd tried to kill his entire family. And Keith Summers had gotten so jealous of his mom being the new owner of the Motel that he had attacked her and nearly raped her. After that, things went from bad to worse with Zach Shelby. Norman knew the man was bad from the start. He had even found out that he held a girl in his basement against her will. Before, Norman worried about his mother. Even though she appeared to be fine; Norman knew that deep down, she was scared, exhausted, and probably thought it was best if they all move and get out of dodge.

He found his mother sleeping on the couch so he found a nearby couch blanker and placed it over her. He helped himself to some leftover dinner of steak, mashed potatoes with gravy, and some green beans. He was about to enjoy his meal when he heard laughter coming from outside and two familiar voices. Norman went over to the window and peered out. His brother Dylan was on the porch talking to Bradley Martin! She seemed happier talking to him. Their hands were lightly touching. Norman felt rage build up inside of him. What was Bradley doing with his brother? Norman waited for his brother to come in. He was going to corner him with questions and make him talk.

Dylan was in a good mood until Norman ruined it for him as soon as he walked to the door and stepped inside. Good thing he hadn't invited Bradley in she shouldn't be involved in their fights. "What are you doing with her?!" Norman his younger brother sat at the middle of the stairs glaring at him with his hands folded in his lap. Norma must have gone to bed and he was relieved. He didn't want to put up with her questions either. Nosy Norma, always prying into their business.

"Hello to you to, Norman". Dylan walked past his brother, into their kitchen and helped himself to Norma's uneaten dinner in the microwave. Norman got up from the stairs and followed his brother into the kitchen. He slammed his fists on the table. "I asked, what are you doing with Bradley Martin?" that seemed to wake his older brother. Dylan gave him a scowl "Not that it concerns you, but she asked me to help her get into her Dad's office, she wanted to see his stuff one last time, before they tossed things out. I couldn't say no with her being sad and crying". Norman began to relax a bit. That sounded like Bradley. Dylan noticed he was tense "Hey man, what's wrong?"

Norman glanced at his brother to see if there was any sympathy in his face and there was. "I told Bradley I was into her and she turned me down". Dylan looked at him part of him felt guilty for spending so much time with Bradley this afternoon. He had left out the other parts because he saw no point in upsetting Norman. "Dude, that sucks. Sorry to hear that". he then added "I'm here for you if you need to talk, ok?" Dylan patted his shoulder.

"Thanks", replied Norman. He went upstairs to his bedroom and laid there thinking. Something was going on with Dylan and Bradley and he knew it because Dylan wasn't telling him everything. But he intended on finding out the truth. Norman was going to do some spying.


End file.
